Equally cursed or blessed?
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Jason can't understand the unfairness of it all. He knew Ariadne felt the same way he did. Dion has some revelations for the new Queen but can the Oracle show them the way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Atlantis - BBC Wales and BBC own all. No copyright infringement intended.

Unrequited?

The sun has set as she stared out of the window. It had been too close this time. She was Queen now. There was nothing she could do. She had to keep her former step mother at bay. Her priorities had changed. Her happiness hadn't come into it and never would again. Atlantis came first, last and always.

"I." She spun as she saw her old friend Dion stood behind her. His shadow cast on the stone walls of the ancient castle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"She's out there." Ariadne frowned. "She almost won Atlantis. So many have died."

"I know. The war is not won. I fear she will gain strength and return. There was a young woman, a warrior."

"With long dark hair. I saw her."

"She was with the former queen in the citadel fighting. They argued over the body of a young man."

"Do not tell me that woman had an ounce of remorse!" Ariadne looked at her friend in disbelief.

"More shock. She thought the young man was her son. She seemed relieved it wasn't."

"She had a child? Not with my father."

"No but with someone." Dion continued as she turned away wondering if the woman had hated her own child so much that he had been abandoned by her.

Xxxxxx

Jason marched away from his friends, ignoring Hercules and Pythagoras as they chatted away. All three men were exhausted but at least his friends were attempting to make small talk.

"I just had a thought."

"Careful." Pythagoras teased. "I remember the last time you had a thought." Hercules glared.

"Medusa."

"What about her?" Pythagoras asked.

"If the queen, not Ariadne but Persephone has gone maybe her curse has been lifted?" Pythagoras smiled. "Possible? I mean it could happen."

"Maybe you should ask the Oracle?" Jason turned to them. "I'll meet you at home. Ok?"

He walked off before either of his friends could answer.

Xxxxxxx

A/N should I go on? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason walked through the small house he shared with Hercules and Pythagoras. Staying silent he headed towards the area where he slept, knowing that Pythagoras was right he needed to rest. He also knew he would not be good company for a while. He needed to think, knowing sleep would e too much to ask for.

Xxxxx

Hercules closed his eyes. He felt sick. The Oracle was an amazing if what strange woman and he wasn't sure whether she was to be feared or admired.

"You can come closer."

"How do you do that? Know someone is here?" He stepped towards the older woman who had her back to him. He shook his head in wonder. The Oracle smiled as she got to her feet.

"The Gods and Goddesses know where we all are. Stop." She turned.

"Jason is going to get himself killed. You tell me I am to protect him. That the Gods wish it. His heart is broken, he is an angry and hurt young man. I have failed to protect him."

"No."

"Ariadne has told him she can never love him."

"Then she lies. But in a way she believes she is right. Pasiphae is going to attack once more." The Oracle turned to him, one finger in the air. "That is not the only reason you are here. I see another lonely and hurt young man. Your heart is still not healed."

"Medusa is to me what Ariadne is to Jason. I can live with that. Almost, sort of. He can't. I drown my pain in mead. Or at least I would if the Gods hadn't put me as Jason's protector." Hercules snapped . The Oracle shook her head.

"I see that." She nodded. "Protect Jason. Observe the Gods' will. You and Pythagoras will have your rewards."

"What does that mean?" Hercules followed her through the stone walls of the building. The Oracle carried on about her business.

She smiled as he reached her.

"It means look after Jason. Protect him from his past. From himself. Medusa is safe. That I can tell you." Hercules sighed with relief. "Go! Now. The time is near where I fear Atlantis needs heros. It needs you!" She threw a few herbs into her pan as flame shot to the sky. Hercules nodded before turning to leave.

Xxxxxx

Pythagoras shook his head. He did not really understand what was going on. Hercules was his usual self but Jason. Anger was not something he associated with his friend. Jason was the calm sensible one.

"Triangles. I can cope with them." He sat down and buried his head in his hands. He had no idea what his friends were going through. Love was a concept he didn't really understand. He couldn't process it in a logical way.

"Are you alright?" He looked up to see Jason staring at him. He frowned slightly, not quite sure how to answer.

"I don't understand what's happened."

"Atlantis has been saved."

"Yes but I still don't understand what is happening. You are angry and I don't see why. Ariadne basically told you a fact. Not how she felt. A fact. How can a fact anger you? You are not of royal blood."

"In my home where your blood came from didn't matter." Jason glared.

"I see." Pythagoras nodded. "But the fact is this is Atlantis. And I thought you had chosen this to be your home." He rose from the table as if Jason had hit him before leaving the room, keen to be away from his friend. Jason swore under his breath, suddenly realising what he said.

"Idiot."

Jason closed his eyes. "Idiot."

Xxxxxx

A/n please review


	3. Chapter 3

Pythagoras Theory

The sun had set over the ancient citadel as Pythagoras sat on the back step. The street outside was almost silent as he thought about Jason's words. The battle had been won. Atlantis saved, for now at least. There would always be more battles. Pasiphae would no doubt keep trying to regain the throne. He shook his head sadly as Jason appeared.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you are right. This isn't where you were born. I forget that at times. You've seemed to settle so well."

"Atlantis is a special place." Jason sat next to his friend. "In all honesty I've never known anywhere like this. You and Hercules just accepted me straight away. I've never had that before. I'm an only child, no cousins and my parents vanished when I was a baby. I've never known what it was like to have brothers. To have someone to watch my back."

"Neither have I until I came here. And I have a brother." Pythagoras sighed. "If only life were as easy as triangles."

"If only." Jason smiled. "Ariadne us never going to be free is she? Sooner or later she'll meet a man of royal blood."

"The Gods work in funny ways." They looked up to see Hercules in the shadows behind them. "Who knows what they have in store for any of us? I'm not sure I want to. Inside, you'll catch something out here this late at night." Jason and Pythagoras began laughing hysterically.

"What?"

"You sound like a father! Telling two naughty boys off!" Pythagoras laughed.

"Yeah? Well that's how I feel at times. You've had too much mead by the sounds of this. Inside." He ushered both men in doors shaking his head. It was a strange time but the words of The Oracle continued to circle in his mind.

Xxxxxxx

Ariadne walked through the stone walled corridors of the castle. Her stomach sick with nerves as she marched towards the throne room. She turned sharply as she heard her name called.

"Dion."

"I am worried about you." The older man stepped towards her. "You have not been yourself since you spoke with Jason."

"I am fine. Perfectly well I assure you."

"I hope so."

"Jason is a citizen of Atlantis. A loyal and trusted friend." She smiled as she thought of the curly haired young man who had stolen her heart. Dion smiled, seeing through her lies.

"As you wish." Dion sighed. "Do not become as Pasiphae has. Old, bitter with a dark heart. The Gods have their plans for all of us." He watched as she frowned before walking away. Ariadne shook her head sadly as she watched him go.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

Bitter?

Dion jogged towards the Queen as Ariadne turned to face him. The older centurion looked worried and angry. A combination she had learnt was not good.

"Dion?"

"I'm sorry but I've just had word. She's regrouping on the outskirts of Atlantis. There is a young woman with her that a has been acting as my spy. She tells me that there is going to be another attack on Atlantis in the next few days." She frowned as he spoke.

"A spy?"

"A captive of Pasiphae. Born in Atlantis but cursed. She won't lie to me. She loves Atlantis and a man who lives here. I have tried to rescue her but so far to no avail." Dion watched the young queen frown.

"Who? Why can't we rescue her?"

"Your father banished her. It would be almost impossible to bring her back here."

"Unless I pardoned the girl. My father is dead. It's what I say that is important." Ariadne stated. "Who is this girl? Who is the man she loves?"

"Hercules. Jason's friend."

"Medusa? Your spy is Medusa?"

"Yes and I've trusted her with my life more than once." Dion stated. "She will not let Atlantis burn. Not while she loves the people here. Her sister and her niece live here. Hercules - her sister's husband died in the last battle"

"I see." Ariadne frowned. "Then we must have her returned to Atlantis."

"Yes, but how?"

"Can we rescue her during the battle?" Ariadne thought out loud. "Pasiphae will attack again. The woman won't rest until I am dead."

"I don't know how. We're on the defensive." Dion stated. "We know they are going to attack but we don't know when."

"There has to be a way. Dion, you are a good friend but I cannot sit here and wait for Atlantis to be attacked once more. It is not good for the people of Atlantis to sit back and wait for their deaths at the hands of that infernal woman."

"What do you suggest?"

"Rescue Medusa. Shake Pasiphae. The black hearted woman will no doubt make a mistake."

"My Lady." Dion nodded.

"One thing I will never understand is how my father could ever love her."

Dion smiled sadly, he had often wondered the same.

"The heart is a funny thing, not governed by good sense or reason. Your mother was more like you." Ariadne smiled slightly, thinking of the mother she hadn't known. Dion stepped away wondering just how he was going to rescue the dark haired girl and break the curse.

Xxxxxxx

Pythagoras stared at the floor, deep in thought. He knew the gods had a plan for them all but he had no idea what they were thinking when they allowed Jason to fall for the Queen of Atlantis. It didn't seem fair somehow.

"Pythagoras?" Jason waved a hand in front of his face. "You ok?"

"Yes." He looked up. "What do you know of your parents?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking how things are with you and Ariadne and Hercules and Medusa. I wondered if you were repeating a pattern. I know Hercules' dad was widowed at a young age and took to drowning his sorrows in the ale house."

"My father disappeared when I was a toddler. I know he was a fisherman. My mother, as far as I know died moments after I was born."

"Ah."

"And Hercules' mother?"

"I don't know." Pythagoras shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know but there has to be a pattern."

"Really?" Jason smiled, knowing that his friend was always trying to find a pattern or logic to everything.

"Have you ever considered staying single? It might cause less hassle." Jason smiled and shook his head. He had to think of the best way to answer his friend.

"I don't think I get a choice." Jason sighed. "Not when it comes to matters of the heart. I don't think any of us do. Not really."

"I don't think it is rational. Not in the slightest. You can't control it."

"No, you can't." Jason sighed. "I only wish you could."

Xxxxxx

Pasiphae stared out across the deserted wasteland. She knew her troops were keen to move but she had no reason to rush. The sunset caught her attention as she began to form a plan.

"You!" She yelled at a curly haired young man walked near. "Find the witch."

"Who?"

"Medusa. Bring her to me."

"Yes my Lady." He bowed slightly before marching away. A cruel smile crossed her lips as she realised she would get her revenge and Atlantis would soon be hers.

Xxxxxx

A:n more soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Begin again

Dion crouched behind the tree as he watched the former Queen consult the dark haired woman that fought at her side. He could see the older woman was angry. Medea seemed relatively calm in comparison. He watched as the younger woman shook her head.

"You keep sparing this man!" Medea called. "Why? Is is Ariadne's closest ally!"

"He is no threat to me." Pasiphae yelled back. "It is no concern of yours."

"It is if he kills me! Because you spared him!"

"I will not sacrifice Jason. No more is to be said on the subject."

Dion frowned. He trusted the younger man, he knew Ariadne loved him, that his friends treated him as a brother. He had no idea why Pasiphae favoured him.

"Pasiphae !"

"He is my concern! He is my son!" She turned, her skirts sweeping behind her as she walked away. Dion leant against the tree in shock at what he had overheard.

Xxxxxx

Pythagoras frowned. He knew he had to stop Jason finding out about Pasiphae but he had no idea how. Then there was the small matter of his friend being in love with the Queen. Hercules was no better, the drinking may have lessened but he knew his friend still pined for the dark haired woman than had been cursed. Shaking his head he wondered if he was the cursed one, having to live with two live struck men. Neither made any sense as far as he could see.

"What is it?" Hercules asked as his friend looked up.

"You love Medusa."

"Always have. Always will." Hercules sighed. "Why?"

"It is illogical." Pythagoras looked at him. "You and Jason both love women that you know you cannot be with." Hercules shrugged.

"Logic has no place when it comes to matters of the heart. I spoke to Dion earlier, they think Pasiphae will attack again. He also thinks the Queen may pardon Medusa."

"So she can come home?"

"If she wants to." Hercules smiled hopefully. Pythagoras smiled. "Do you think she will

come home?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Exactly."

Xxxxxx

Pasephae looked out over the horizon. She knew Jason would fight for his Queen. He loved Ariadne, that much was plain for all to see. Shaking her head she wondered if he would fight so hard for the woman who brought him into the world. She turned as she heard her name.

"Medea."

"He will fight. Your son. You know he will fight."

"I am aware of that."

"He counts the skinny man and the older one as brothers. They will fight too."

"He is loyal to those he loves. I cannot see that as a flaw, in turn they are loyal to him."

"And you?"

"Me?"

"Are you loyal to the ones you love? Jason is your son."

"Yet he fights against me. He can never know, not from anyone else. His father took him and now he has no idea who I am." She looked away, clearly hurt. "But that is not his fault. We fight, I will return to Atlantis. I will tell him." She turned, matching away leaving the young witch to wonder what would happen next.

Xxxxx

A/n where's Atlantis gone? Have the BBC dropped it? Next time more romance and will Jason find out about his past?


	6. Chapter 6

Secret Smile

Dion stared at the ground in shock. He knew little of Jason's past but there was no way he could believe what he had heard. It had to be a mistake. It just had to be. Nothing had made him doubt his friend's loyalty. Jason hadn't been born in Atlantis but he was loyal to the city. Shaking his head he made up his mind to talk to Hercules before he said another word about it.

Xxxxxx

"Jason." She smiled sheepishly as he heard his name. Dark curls fell over his eyes as the Queen stepped towards him.

"You're Highness."

She blushed, rolling her eyes.

"I wish I wasn't Queen."

"What?" Jason laughed.

"I wish I didn't have nightmares about Pasiphae or all the soldiers that have died defending us from her." Jason held her gaze. She glanced away.

"Hey." He touched her face gently, making her look at him. "She isn't going to win. You know that."

"So many people have died." Ariadne sighed. "Is Atlantis worth the bloodshed."

"You know your father would never give up."

"There are days like today when I wish I wasn't of royal blood." She sighed. "I."

"Hey." He kissed her gently. "There are times when I wish I was."

"Medusa."

"Not the response I was hoping for." Jason teased as she rested her hands on his shoulders. Ariadne smiled slightly.

"I know where she is. Pasiphae has her. Dion has been in contact. I think we can rescue her and lift the curse." Jason smiled slightly as Ariadne warmed to her theme. "My father banished her but one good thing about me being the queen is that I can lift that. You could talk to the Oracle? Would you? I fear that she would grant you an audience but not me."

"Why not you?"

"She never really tells me anything."

"Fine. I'll talk to her." Jason sighed. Ariadne bit her lip as she tried to suppress a smile. He kissed her quickly before turning and walking away.

Xxxxx

Pythagoras walked towards the market stalls, surprised that more merchants hadn't opened up. The sun baked the streets below his feet did little to improve his mood. He was worried about both his friends and had no idea how to help them. Slipping down the front step towards the entrance to where the Oracle lived.

"You have to trust your feelings." The older woman stated as he stepped through the doorway.

"How? Never mind."

"I always know." The Oracle turned to face him. "You are an exceptional mathematician. But, you have no idea about the real world."

"I am so worried about my friends."

"Hercules will face a test. I told you this before. Jason has many challenges to overcome. His past, present and future should not be clouded by what he cannot control."

"You talk in riddles."

"Ah yes, my words have to be solved but you are a man of intuition as well as intelligence. Love will never be requited as long as the shadow is cast."

"What does that even mean?" He turned as she walked away.

"Look after your friends. Use the brains the Gods and Goddesses gave you."

Xxxxxx

A/N more soon


End file.
